Pertencer
by Andhy
Summary: Harry um orfâo de rua. Voldemort o primeiro vampiro. Uma noite suas vidas se cruzam e agora um pertence ao outro, para todo o sempre. . XP yaoi-lemon long fic venham ver o q mais tem sou pressima em sumarios sorry
1. Chapter 1

_**Pertencer**_

HP n me pretence eu n ganhu nada com isso só reviews XP

Vcs sabem neah?

Yaoi yaoi e mais yaoi

Se n gosta n critique só n leia então,

E se gosta aproveite e deixe uma review

**Prólogo**

Chovia.

Esta é uma péssima noite para se estar sozinho.

A cidade de Hogsmead a noite sempre houve muitos perigos.

A muitos e muitos anos isso acontecia.

Ninguém sabia exatamente, o que fazia a cidade tão sombria e fúnebre.

O medo sempre reinava, qualquer um podia sumir ou morrer a qualquer instante.

Em Hogsmead havia humanos de todo o tipo.

Nobres confortáveis em suas mansões.

Ladrões que praticavam seus roubos diários.

Os pobres que se viravam com suas pequenas e simples habitações.

E os mais desprotegidos dessa ameaça eram os órfãos que se espremiam de frio uns contra os outros em ruínas de um barraco.

Era por volta o século dezessete, onde tudo para a alta sociedade era requintado chique e perfeito.

E para o povo somente sobras, de roupas comidas e as vezes nem isso.

O pequeno Harry de seis anos apenas não entendia o que acontecia. Para ele todos que conhecia eram outros órfãos.

Desde cedo se lembrava de viver na rua com mais treze crianças, todas agrupadas se protegendo.

De vez enquando, um adulto aparecia para cuidar deles ou levar alguém, ou simplesmente sumiam.

O moreno de olhos verdes sempre foi muito curioso e inquieto... E esta noite chovia e ele gostava da chuva.

Harry de perto dos outros que nem notaram sua falta.

Já era de noite e a lua era a única luz que iluminava a criança, andava e andava desorientado, mas mesmo assim relativamente calmo.

As criaturas da noite já estavam perambulando nas vielas da cidade, e Harry não tinha a mínima ideia.

Olhos vermelhos observavam a criança, eram ao menos três pares de olhos frios e sangrentos, olhos de assassinos.

O pequeno já estava sonolento e andar na chuva já estava perdendo a graça.

Estava com fome e frio, mas já sabia conviver com isso, afinal ele sempre se adaptou rapidamente as situações.

A chuva ficou cada vez mais forte e Harry iria precisar de um abrigo urgentemente.

Correu para um sobrado de uma loja perto de um beco fétido.

O menino se encolheu contra a parede, um vulto se aproximou silenciosamente.

Olhos vermelhos que clamavam por sangue.

Ele precisava sair dali.

Ele precisava de proteção

Ele precisava ser salvo.

...

Mais uma ideia de fic.

Desculpem-me pelo atraso das outras, mas essa tava no fundo dos meus baús e eu simplesmente senti vontade de posta-la. Eu havia prometido q faria uma fic com este casal para a Tassy Riddle (leiam tudo que ela já fez).

Espero q gostem

Eu escrevo lentamente então calminha ta?

Responderei todos os reviews.

Kissus


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna T.d. bem?

Desculpa a demora, tenho os meus motivos.

Sou lenta pra escrever e esse cap. nem é grande, mas enfim coisas aconteceram e tive um tempo sem inspiração.

Provavelmente vai ser esse tempo mesmo pra postar outro cap.

Obrigada pelas reviews e o carinho. XP Kissus

.O

Capítulo um

Os problemas pareciam aumentar gradativamente.

Sua cabeça latejava de dor.

Provavelmente esta era a única dor que ele poderia sentir.

Ele era o líder de todos de sua espécie.

O mais antigo e poderoso.

Seu nome era Voldemort.

Bom não era seu nome de verdade, mas sim o nome pelo qual era conhecido.

Ele viajava de carruagem até sua mansão.

Suas feições eram aristocráticas e másculas, seus olhos eram de um vivo azul, porém pareciam frios e cruéis.

Voldemort olhava através da janela sem realmente ver.

Tudo era igual, monótono, rotineiro...

Nada mais lhe atraía verdadeira atenção.

Havia casas de dois andares que saudavam a entrada da cidade, casas luxuosas, requintadas, cheias de arabesques dourados e detalhes renascentistas.

Conforme a carruagem passava, as casas ostentadas de luxo começavam a ficar pra trás.

Casebres simples emergiam nas ruas, feitas de madeira, os espaços entre as casas eram grandes becos.

Algumas lojas destoavam dos casebres, bem mais arrumadas.

Órfãos e alguns mendigos estavam espremidos contra os sobrados e Tom sabia que algumas delas seriam vítimas da crueldade de sua raça e outras talvez pudessem sobreviver.

Mas ele viu uma criança descartada das outras perambulando pelas vielas malcuidadas da cidade.

A carruagem andava devagar por causa da tempestade, provavelmente por causa dos cavalos e do cocheiro que não conseguiam enxergar muito bem nesta leve chuva.

Voldemort não se importava com eles.

Mas aquela criança havia lhe chamado à atenção.

Era pequena magra, indefesa, em trajes sujos polidos e molhados, nada de tão diferente, porém mesmo assim algo parecia ser diferente.

O lorde das trevas também viu dois vampiros de baixo nível se esgueirar atrás da criança.

Ele deveria ignorar isso, mas não conseguia.

A cada passo que a criança dava era um passo pra morte.

Voldemort bateu contra o vidro da frente fazendo a carruagem parar, saiu rapidamente e se encaminhou em direção a criança que havia acabado de entrar em uma esquina e os vampiros de baixo nível logo em seguida, aquele era provavelmente em um beco.

A chuva começava a ficar mais forte e o lorde não se importou.

Em passos rápidos, mas ainda mantendo um ritmo humano, seguiu seu objetivo.

Estava agindo por impulso, sem pensar, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Um grito foi ouvido e trovoes seguido de raios também.

- Para, por favor! Aii... - um dos impuros mordeu o ombro do menino e o outro iria atacar, um deles esperava sua vez.

Harry sentiu muita dor e muito medo, fechou os olhos com força e rezou para que isso acabasse e alguém viesse o salvar.

- Soltem-no. - uma voz potente e grossa ditou.

Imediatamente se afastaram da criança.

E ele caiu no chão molhado, desfalecido.

- Lorde? Quer provar o sangue delicioso da criança?

Os olhos azuis de tornaram violetas brilhantes pelo sangue injetado ao sentir o aroma mais perfeito e sublime, e por perceber também que este aroma vinha da criança que estava sendo agredida.

Uma intensa aura maligna fez pressão e a cabeça do impuro que ousou falar explodiu subitamente espalhando miolos pelo beco fétido.

O outro se prostrou ao chão, ao perceber quem ele era.

- Por favor, lorde ele é seu todo seu me deixe viver. - implorou desesperado encostado o rosto no chão.

Voldemort marchou imponente e pisou na cabeça do impuros o sufocando contra a lama.

- Realmente seu ser inútil ele é meu agora. - suas botas de couro negro ficaram sujas de miolos daquele impuro.

o terceiro fugiu correndo e tom não se importou, afinal aquele não havia tocado na criança.

O cheiro delicioso ainda persistia a lhe seduzir apesar de vários outros aromas e da chuva.

Em um piscar de olhos ele estava ajoelhado ao lado da criança.

Suas mãos pálidas tocaram o pequeno rosto, o robusto corpo protegia a criança contra a chuva.

Seus braços fortes o içaram do chão com leveza e o apertou contra seu corpo, uma enorme necessidade de sangue e desejo lutava contra seu bom senso e visão daquela criança tão pura.

Enfim decidiu-se.

Passando a mão pelos ferimentos da criança uma luz vermelha saía de sua mão curando todos os machucados.

O cocheiro veio correndo o procurando em meio à chuva.

O cocheiro era um humano gordo e pequeno com expressões de rato.

E ele se assustou ao ver a cena de horror e sangue naquele beco, mas não se atreveu a fazer nenhum ruído de tanto medo.

-Rabicho volte a carruagem. - comandou o vampiro sombrio.

-sim mestre. Sem pensar duas vezes voltou a seu lugar sendo seguindo por seu mestre e preciosa carga em seus braços.

Voldemort adentrou a carruagem sem deixar de ficar o rosto jovem e adormecido que estava contra o seu corpo, era uma face de criança, de paz e pura.

Sim, pensou ele, um puro menino que tinha má sorte que agora o pertencia.

A carruagem começou a andar novamente.

Ambos estavam molhados provavelmente o humano ficaria doente se não fosse por seus poderes que o curaram.

Levaria a criança a seu Coven e o tornaria seu protegiam e escravo de sangue individual.

Quase todos os seus "filhos" tinham um.

Mas este menino era tão delicioso, precioso demais.

Ninguém pode toca-lo mais, então o trancaria e o treinaria.

Agora está criança pertencia a si, o Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort.

O. .o.O

. /tumblr_m2ax39PKhz1rqzsl2o1_

Yo Anysi t Love viu vc sempre esta comigo q bom q tem gostado viu faço d coração pode deixa q atualizo os outros pelo menos esse ano prometo t amo Kissus

Bem vocês gostaram?

Enfim espero que sim, de novo, me desculpem a demora.

Digam-me se gostaram da fic please sugestões e reviews são mais que bem vindas.

Bem críticas só se forem regadas de carinho se não eu choro.

Acima de tudo obrigada e Kissus a todos.


End file.
